Marvel Presents (Marvel's Heroes Reborn 2.0)
Marvel Presents is a comic book series which follow the re-imagine origins of Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, Captain America, and a few other heroes before appearing in their own series. The series ended with twenty-two issues. It set in the Marvel's Heroes Reborn 2.0. Summary ' This comic series follows each origins of your favorite Marvel heroes, such as, Spider-Man, the Fantastic Four, the Hulk, and an few others, in new modern takes of those heroes. '''Characters ' 'Main ' * '''Peter Parker/Spider-Man - An young sixteen-year old shy, witty, and nerdy high school student who gain spider-like abilities after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider while working as an intern at OsCorp Industries. * Fantastic Four ''' ** '''Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Leader of the Fantastic Four who can able to stretch his body who blame himself for both the accident which give them their powers and turn Ben into the Thing. ** Ben Grimm/Thing - The team's muscle and Reed's friend who was turn into a orange rock-like being who's said his battle cry, "It's Clobberin Time!". ** Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Reed's love interest and the second-in-command of the Fantastic Four who can turn herself invisible and create force field generation. ** Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Sue's brother who's gain the ability of pyrokinesis and can fly in the skies while also saying his own battle cry, "Flame On!". * Steve Rogers/Captain America - A young WWII super soldier who previously frozen himself in the arctic and was reawaken in the modern world as a living legend. * Tony Stark/Iron Man - The CEO of Stark Industries who become a hero himself after being captured by terrorist group, the Ten Rings and create a armor suit. * Thor Odinson - Son of Odin, prince of Asgard, and god of thunder who wield Mjolnir, a mystical hammer which unleashed electric blasts and allow him to fly in the sky. * Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk - A struggling scientist who turn himself into a seven-foot tall green-skinned being who can tear through armies like paper and quite possible the most strongest there is. * Dr. Hank Pym/Ant-Man - An Asian-American S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist who change his size to the size of a ant and control ants with a helmet and become a superhero when A.I.M. agent Darren Cross kills Vernon and steal Vernon's project. Recurring ''' * '''Uncle Ben Parker - Peter's uncle who's told him his last words... "With great powers come with great responsibility". * Aunt May Parker - Peter's aunt who's love and care for him since his parents mysterious disappears when he was five. * Harry Osborn - Peter's best friend and son of Norman Osborn. * Mary Jane Watson - Peter's friend and one of the school's cheerleaders. * Norman Osborn - The CEO of OsCorp Industries and father of Harry, he's both love and care about his son, but can be a bit protective of him at times. But when no one around and working a bit late, Norman truly being of recreating the Super Soldier serum with a serum know as "Globulin Green". * Gwen Stacy - Peter's other friend who's very shy and has a secret crush on him. * Professor Franklin Storm - The father of Sue and Johnny Storm who's the mentor of Reed Richards, he was than killed by Annihilius, during his first arrival on Earth. * H.E.R.B.I.E. - A fun-loving robot created by Reed to be a friend to the Fantastic Four. * Peggy Carter - * James "Bucky" Barnes - * Gregory "Greg" Stark - The grandfather of Tony Stark and previous CEO of Stark Industries who previous help make Captain America's shield back in War World II. * Edwin Jarvis - Tony's butler/uncle-figure who's the father of Tony's father, Howard Stark. * Pepper Potts - Tony's personal secretary/assistant and love interest. * Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Tony's best friend at the U.S. Air Force. * Ho Yinsen - A elderly scientist and old friend of Howard who help Tony revive by creating the Arc Reactor after being captured by the Ten Rings for eleven years. Only for him to be killed while sacrificing himself saving Tony. * Odin Borson - The king of Asgard and father to Thor, Angela, and Blader and also the adoptive half-father of Loki. * Angela Odinsdottir - Thor's young sister and an expert swordsfighter who's can be sweet and kind, but cocky, headstrong, and somewhat free-spirited at times. * Blader Odinson - Thor's twin brother who's like Angela, is an expert swordsfighter. * General Thunderbolt Ross - A U.S. Army general who's very overprotective of his daughter and always making sure Bruce don't get loose control and become one of the U.S. Armies' most wanted criminals on their most wanted list. * Betty Ross - * Rick Jones - * Janet van Dyne - * Dr. Vernon van Dyne - * S.H.I.E.L.D. ''' ** '''Nicola "Nic" Fury - The head director of the inter-national world-peace keeping task force S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Phil Coulson - Nic's personal secretary who's both level-headed and serious-minded at times. ** Maria Hill - Nic's second-in-command who's usually clam Phil downs at times if he go nearly serious at times. Villains ''' * '''Cletus Kasady - An crazed psychopathic serial killer who's responsible for murdering Uncle Ben. * Annihilius - An insent-like warlock who's the ruler of the Negative Zone and the first enemy of the Fantastic Four who's responsible for killing Sue and Johnny's father. * Hydra ''' ** '''Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - The head of Hydra, an worldwide terrorist group, who seek to rule War World II and the arch-enemy of Captain America. ** Ophelia Starkissian/Madame Hydra - An young beautiful, deadliest, dangerous, cunning, and smart European-French woman who's works for Hydra and is Red Skull's lover who's both an skilled fighter and an excellent strategist and tactician. ** Arnim Zola - Red Skull's personal scientist who help make weapons. ** Baron Heinrich Zemo - Hydra's second-in-command who's very loyal to Red Skull and see Captain America as his prefect rival. * Ten Rings - A terrorist group who model themselves after the ancient Chinese warlock, the Mandarin. * Loki Faufeyson - Thor's evil adoptive half-brother who's seek to rule Asgard after learning the dark truth of who his truly is and able to mix with both dark magic and ice magic. * Faufey - The king of the Frost Giants and father to Loki who help him train with his magic. * Samuel Sterns - A scientist who's Bruce's rival who seek to recreate the Hulk and try to captured him. * Advanced Ideal Mechanics ''' ** '''Darren Cross - An A.I.M. agent who went undercover as an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and than steal Vernon's blueprints to his project and shot him, he was than stopped and defeated by Hank Pym and vow vengeance on him. 'Issues ' # "The First Avenger, Part 1" - # "The First Avenger, Part 2" - # "The First Avenger, Part 3" - # "I Am Iron Man!, Part 1" - # "I Am Iron Man!, Part 2" - # "I Am Iron Man!, Part 3" - # "Fantastic, Part 1" - # "Fantastic, Part 2" - # "Fantastic, Part 3" - # "Fantastic, Part 4" - # "Anger Issues, Part 1" - # "Anger Issues, Part 2" - # "Anger Issues, Part 3" - # "God of Thunder, Part 1" - # "God of Thunder, Part 2" - # "God of Thunder, Part 3" - # "The Man in the Ant's Hill, Part 1" - # "The Man in the Ant's Hill, Part 2" - # "The Man in the Ant's Hill, Part 3" - # "With Great Powers..., Part 1" - # "With Great Powers..., Part 2" - # "With Great Powers..., Part 3" - 'Crew ' * 'Trivia ' * Category:Billy2009 Category:Marvel's Heroes Reborn 2.0 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Captain America Category:Incredible Hulk Category:Hulk Category:Thor Category:Iron Man Category:Ant-man Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Books Category:Comics